


Size Doesn't Matter

by IceMakeSnake



Series: HQ!! Verse A [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Support, M/M, Validation, Weight Gain, chubby!Oikawa, guys there's so much fluff here, self-consciousness, underage only because they're still in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceMakeSnake/pseuds/IceMakeSnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is a stress eater, and the loss to Karasuno leads him to find answers in a bag of crisps. Fortunately, Iwaizumi has never been one to worry about appearances, and Oikawa has nothing to worry about - he'll always be attractive to his Iwa-chan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size Doesn't Matter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyssafreyguy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyssafreyguy/gifts).



> I received this prompt on my tumblr:  
>  _“If you’re still taking prompts could you please write Iwaoi where Oikawa gains weight and Iwaizumi’s really attracted to it and encourages him ;)“_  
>  and I am HERE for chubby!Oikawa okay.
> 
> Dedicated to my trash bun, Lyssa. The prompt was from an anon, but Lyssa loves our disaster baby Oikawa and has a weakness for thicck babes *sunglasses emoji*

It wasn’t obvious at first. After their loss to Karasuno, the entire team fell into a sort of slump – well, Kyoutani seemed to be his usual self, but the Mad Dog was never one for discussing his feelings in the first place. Everyone seemed deflated; only Shiratorizawa had ever been able to make them feel this way, and now it was Karasuno of all teams.      
  
Iwaizumi could admit that it was especially hard on him – that last spike, what kind of ace was he if – well, those thoughts would only hurt him, and he shook them off whenever they intruded. But slowly it sank in that Oikawa, their fearless leader, was undoubtedly taking it the hardest. Sure, he put on a brave face and talked big, offering reassurance to the team and their coach, accepting condolences and praise from his endless string of admirers. But Hajime Iwaizumi knew Tooru Oikawa better than anyone, and he saw the pain behind the mask.      
  
He saw it in the slight falter of that dazzling grin once the group of fans started to dissipate. He saw it in the angry flashes of Tooru’s eyes while he made toss after toss in the gym, long after practice had ended. He saw it in the tearstains on his pillowcase from the brief moments Tooru remembered to be real with him, alone in the dark. And he saw it in the slight but definite increase in Oikawa’s weight.      
  
Tooru had always been a stress eater. Most of the time it was something like baby carrots, pretzel sticks, or once in a while pocky – things he could burn off easily and wouldn’t upset his stomach. But lately he was tending toward junk food, all regard for his health dwindling in the face of what felt like his greatest failure. Powdery mochi as an after lunch snack. Green tea ice cream on the walk home. That detestable milk bread when they put on a movie at home. More and more often in the following months, Oikawa was snacking unhealthily, and it was starting to show.      
  
His shorts were snug around his waist and thighs where they had been the slightest bit loose. His belly had a soft, gentle swell where it was once meticulously toned. He was by no means fat, and honestly someone who didn’t look closely might not even notice. But Iwaizumi shared most of every day with Tooru, and he saw how he turned away to change his shirt for practice; how he tugged restlessly at his blazer to try and pull it tighter around his middle. Hajime laid next to him in his room and ran his hands over the curve of Tooru’s spine, traced the line of his hipbone, felt every inch of him in ways no one else did, and he noticed.      
  
And Tooru noticed him noticing. He rolled over to face him in bed one afternoon, after a lazy makeout session had turned into a quick round in the sheets. He was pouting, and Iwaizumi smiled fondly. He may get frustrated with Oikawa, but when they were alone he couldn’t help but find his childlike mannerisms endearing. “Hey, Iwa-chan,” he began then stopped, blowing at his bangs in a restless puff. He worried his lip gently, and Iwaizumi fought the urge to do it for him, sensing that his boyfriend had something to say. “Do you…Do you think I’m getting fat?”      
  
Iwa blinked. “What?”      
  
Tooru’s pout deepened as his brow furrowed. “I see you watching me, Iwa-chan. You’re not very sneaky.” He sighed, rolling onto his back and looking away. “My weight is up by nearly nine kilograms, Hajime. You can’t pretend you can’t tell.”      
  
He sounded so morose and yet matter of fact, it was almost ridiculous. “Shittykawa,” Iwa began, smiling fondly and breaking out the nickname that means Oikawa is being utterly ridiculous. “You may have gained some weight, sure. But you’re far from ‘fat’ and it doesn’t matter to me at all either way.”      
  
He stroked his hand along Tooru’s side to reassure him, sliding gentle fingertips over the curve of his hip and rolling him back to face him. He came reluctantly, refusing to meet his eyes, and tucked his head under Iwa’s chin with a heavy sigh. “You can’t possibly still find me attractive.”      
  
Iwaizumi laughed. He couldn’t help it, not with the melodramatic certainty Oikawa exuded, and he received a halfhearted punch to his shoulder in return. “I’m sorry, Tooru, was my performance a few minutes ago underwhelming?” He pulled back slightly to tip Oikawa’s head up and force him to meet his smoldering gaze. “Because I might have been a bit lazy, but I can do better.”      
  
Tooru flushed beautifully, pupils dilating. “That’s not what I meant.”      
  
“Oh?” Iwa’s brow arched slightly. “I thought that had to be it, since I could never stop finding you attractive. I assumed my enthusiasm must’ve been lacking and misleading you.” His expression softened and he trailed his fingers along his lover’s chin to slide around his nape and pull their faces closer together. “You could gain _twenty_ kilograms and I’d still find you as infuriating and amazing and gorgeous as ever, Tooru. Because I love you, not your appearance, and as much as you seem to dislike it I find that now there’s just more of you to kiss and hold.”      
  
And he did kiss him then, pulling him forward and rolling backwards so Tooru ended up cradled on his chest as their lips moved together in a gentle, aching kiss. Iwaizumi ran his hands down, over Oikawa’s shoulders and along his sides to grope at his ass. Tooru pulled away first, looking down with a mixture of awe and irritation, and Hajime winked. “I especially enjoy how this has filled out.”      
  
“ _Iwa-chan_!” The red in his cheeks was deepening, and Iwaizumi grinned.      
  
“I know I can get you louder than that, Tooru,” he teased in a husky tone, rolling them so he could loom over the other man. “Now,” he grasped his lover’s wrists and pinned them above his head as he nudged his way back between Oikawa’s knees. “Let me show you just how much I love your new figure, yes?”      
  
Tooru shuddered, pupils blown wide as he licked his lips. “Yes.”      
  
Iwaizumi dipped down, kissing down his exposed chest with a soft smile on his lips and reveling in the quiet mewls he pulled from Oikawa as he peppered his belly with kisses. “Whatever you say, Captain."

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't use kilos and/or don't want to do the conversion, 9 kilos is about 20 lbs, and 20 kilos is around 45 lbs.


End file.
